


Вполголоса

by littledoctor



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Clothed Sex, Drinking, Face-Fucking, Fuckbuddies, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Terminal Illnesses, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Жизненное кредо Тони Старка — лучше давать, чем брать. В случае со Стивом — это необходимость





	Вполголоса

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirazzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirazzz/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sotto Voce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102679) by [Woad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woad/pseuds/Woad). 



> В подарок замечательному переводчику, бете и просто хорошему человеку shiraz

Тони зарывается лицом в складки форменных брюк. Он стоит на коленях, изнемогая от желания развести расстегнутую ширинку Стива пошире — до смерти хочется вытащить того из формы и провести руками по закалённому телу.

Однако в их первый раз Стив четко дал понять, что это в меню отсутствует. Тони придется довольствоваться только одним участком обнаженной плоти.

Впрочем, так тоже неплохо.

Тони отстраняется, прихватывает губами головку, лижет снизу и снова вбирает в глотку так глубоко, как может, кончиком носа почти касаясь подтянутого живота Стива в том месте, где золотистая полоска волос переходит в жесткие завитки. А потом заглатывает до конца, пока не утыкается в них носом — вдыхает насыщенный мускусный запах и борется с рефлекторной тошнотой.

Тони чувствует, как руки в кожаных перчатках нетерпеливо сжимают его волосы, призывая поторопиться. Тони не обращает внимания. Ему нравится вырывать у Стива слабые стоны разочарования, и он знает, что вот такой неторопливый отсос — верный способ их добиться. Несмотря на то, как всё выглядит, Тони получает не меньше удовольствия, чем Стив. Он никогда не касается себя в его присутствии, но в штанах тесно, а воспоминания о том, как он отсасывает Стиву в униформе — в любое время прекрасный материал для дрочки.

— Тони, — голос у Стива слегка хрипловатый и властный. Еще одно негласное условие их маленького соглашения.

Только рот. Рот Тони. Обнажаться ровно настолько, насколько это необходимо. Полная секретность. И рулит всегда тоже Стив. Только он устанавливает границы.

Хотя Тони определенно нравится испытывать их на прочность.

Тони проводит языком понизу члена, но дальше не двигается. Это часть игры. Стив, как оказалось, предпочитает отстраняться, наблюдать за своим удовольствием будто бы со стороны — если только Тони не упрется, не вынудит признать, чего тот хочет, пусть и не словами.

Тони уверен: Стив стыдится того, что происходит между ними. Того, что вынужден балансировать между тем, что ему на самом деле нравится — хорошим отсосом, пусть даже в исполнении мужчины, и тем, что нравиться должно — милой девочкой, которую можно привести в родительский дом.  
Тони не испытывает иллюзий на свой счёт: в этом уравнении он — незначимая переменная (ну, за исключением того, что может проделывать языком). Наташа обозначила всё четко: пьяница, загибающийся от рака и химиотерапии.

Но это не страшно. Лучше давать, чем получать. А отдавать он умеет как никто, даже то, что не должен, то, что стоит беречь как зеницу ока…  
Ему не нужно ничего взамен.

Честно говоря, после всего, через что прошел Стив, вряд у него осталось что отдавать. Кроме того что уже есть между ними.

— Тони. — Стив на грани. Долго он не продержится. А Тони просто хочет заставить его кричать.

Он медленно снимается с члена, целует головку, а потом снова пропускает в глотку, не спеша, будто в их распоряжении все время мира.

Тони слышит над головой низкий, звериный рык, и Стив вцепляется ему в волосы, натягивая на себя. Это больно — Стив совсем не сдерживает силы. Но оно того стоит. Тони обожает, когда Стив наконец решается поучаствовать.

На мгновение член тяжело ложится на верхнюю губу. Потом Стив толкается вперед, а руки в перчатках тянут Тони на себя навстречу движению. Член Тони под костюмом стоит колом. Глотку саднит, и теперь он почти давится, потому что Стив начинает трахать его рот по-настоящему.  
Одно дело — давать, и совершенно другое — заставить Стива взять.

Он вновь слышит грохочущий рык Стива. Ритм толчков становится почти жестоким — и уж точно Стив не делает ничего подобного со своими милыми девочками, не давит на них настолько. В конце концов Тони захлёбывается, не в силах за ним поспеть. Он кашляет и скребёт ногтями по кожаным брюкам.

Стив даёт ему передохнуть, смотрит, как Тони двигает челюстью.

Потом Тони облизывает распухшие губы; Стив понимает это как намек, что можно продолжать — и чем ближе он к финалу, тем более настойчивым и зависимым выглядит. Господи, думает Тони, в какую ярость привела бы Стива одна мысль, что он от чего-то зависит. 

Тони закрывает глаза и вцепляется в скомканную ткань Стивовых штанов. Он раскрывает рот и вновь начинает работать глоткой и языком. Стив по-прежнему не дает ему пощады, и Тони остается только принимать, плывя между болью в челюсти, влажными звуками, с которыми член Стива скользит между его губ, и мягким шуршанием бородки о кожу униформы.

Но награду не приходится ждать. Стив начинает сбиваться с ритма, сдавленно стонет. Потом стискивает его за волосы, почти нежно.  
Бедра Стива напрягаются, дрожат, член пульсирует, и рот Тони наполняет солоноватое вязкое семя. Тони глотает, уничтожая улики, отшатывается и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. Стив, точно заводная игрушка, быстро отодвигается назад и поворачивается спиной, поправляя униформу. Тони слышит визг молнии и глубоко вдыхает носом.

Настает худшая часть.

Поэтому Тони делает то, что всегда делает в неприятных ситуациях — идет смешать себе чего-нибудь выпить. Что-нибудь простое, решает он, мартини.

— Я не могу это продолжать, — тихо рокочет голос Стива. Когда Тони поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, Стив по-прежнему стоит спиной, глядя в окно.

— Месяцев через шесть проблема решится сама собой, — отвечает Тони, и яда в его голосе куда больше, чем планировалось. Он откручивает крышку с первой попавшейся бутылки джина и наливает в стакан, не отмеривая. Сойдет. Он взбалтывает содержимое стакана и хмурится, видя свое отражение в одном из стальных шейкеров. Даже в изогнутой металлической поверхности видны синяки под глазами.

— Бьешь ниже пояса, Тони.

— Всего лишь говорю правду. — Тони поворачивается к нему и вносит заключительный штрих — добавляет в мартини оливку. — Почему?

— Ты знаешь, почему.

— Нет, милый, не знаю. — Тони в один глоток ополовинивает мартини. — Твоя подружка наконец-то вернулась? Или развелась?

Стив стискивает зубы, и Тони чувствует себя виноватым, что бьет по больному, хотя с этого у них все и началось. Им обоим было слишком плохо. И если они попытались найти утешение друг в друге, кому их судить?

— Может, меня достало, что от всей моей одежды несет алкоголем.

Стив тоже попадает в точку, почти повторяет Наташины слова, и у Тони больно сжимается в груди.

— Что, думаешь, остальные начали догадываться?

Стив вспыхивает, и Тони понимает, что зашел слишком далеко.

— Стив, ты живешь в моем доме. Здесь от всего пахнет баром. Черт, да я мог бы заменить воду в кранах на водку.

А потом, потому что да, денег у него хватит, Тони поднимает стакан и размышляет вслух:

— Интересно, насколько удобно было бы наполнять ванну мартини.

Стив все еще раздражен, все еще злится на его слова. Ему явно хочется что-нибудь ударить.

— Пожалуй, нам стоит сходить в патруль.

Но Тони не в настроении так просто ему это спускать.

— Тебе стоит расслабиться. Чего-нибудь выпить. И перестать думать о чужой жене.

Слова звучат холодно и жестоко, и Тони на самом деле не собирался их произносить. Они просто вылетают у него изо рта как щелчок натянутой до предела резинки.

Он открывает рот, собираясь извиниться, но не получается. Небеса темнеют, и на особняк с ревом обрушивается вода.

* * *

Тони везет больше, чем Стиву. Костюм раскрывает шлем, и пусть его сбивает с ног, он хотя бы остается в сознании. Тони хватает Стива и, когда они наконец поднимаются над поверхностью воды — сногсшибательно высоко, — он облегченно выдыхает: Стив начинает кашлять.

На секунду ему кажется, что у них получится мобилизовать Совершенных вдвоем. Но Стив выходит из игры — его руки на костюме Тони слабеют, и он отключается. Тони, перепугавшись, что Стив сейчас упадет, подхватывает его под колени, прижимает к груди и тут же разворачивается к Трискелиону.

Стив ненадолго приходит в себя, когда они отлетают на пару сотен ярдов.

— Старк, — его еле слышно, но ужас в голосе проступает вполне отчетливо, и Стив дергается в объятиях Тони. — Не вздумай, блядь, тащить меня туда на руках как невесту.

У Тони полсекунды на размышления, прежде чем Стив снова отрубится. Он решает, что бережёного бог бережёт, и всё так же прижимает Стива к себе, когда пролетает сквозь стекло, использовав как таран своё бронированное колено.

Все равно их никто не видит, кроме удивленного охранника.

* * *

Смерть Джен бьет по ним всем, но по Стиву сильнее всего. Он не умеет терять людей.

Тони думает, что, может, теперь им стоит поговорить, может, теперь их уговор перерастет во что-то большее, чем просто секс, во что-то с настоящими словами и чувствами. Но всякий раз, когда он видит морщинку у Стива на лбу, Тони почему-то находит повод промолчать или сбежать в другое место.

Тони трус.

Но даже если бы он им не был, Стив теперь настолько отстраняется, что они просто не остаются вдвоем наедине. Стив появляется на встречах Совершенных, но и только, и даже тогда он полностью замкнут в себе.

Так продолжается около месяца — и могло бы продолжаться бесконечно, но потом Стив сам приходит к нему, чтобы разобраться лично.

* * *

Тони в одном сиреневом халате на голое тело устроился в гостиной. Закинув ноги на кофейный столик, он попивает утренний коктейль, изучая на планшете результаты последней биопсии.

Взгляд цепляется за рекомендацию провести новый курс химии, и желудок протестующе сжимается.

Следом идет что-то о потере веса и облысении, и Тони защитным жестом гладит бородку.

Может, он не согласится. Это тщеславие, да — с этим он вполне готов смириться — но если уж умирать, то на своих условиях, и мысль о потере любимой бородки внушает ужас.

Тони объяснимо увлечен, поэтому звук открывающейся двери не привлекает его внимания.

А вот брошенная рядом с его ногами на столик дешевая газета — да.  
Это какая-то желтая газетенка, тайная суть достоинства и чести журналистики как она есть. На первой странице зернистый снимок с камеры наблюдения, на котором ни кто иной, как Тони, прижимает Стива к бронированной груди.

— А вот это уже тянет на взлом системы безопасности, — замечает Тони, вглядываясь в снимок, прежде чем поднять глаза на настоящего Стива.

— По-моему, я четко попросил так не делать.

Так вот что его расстраивает?

— Ты был не в том состоянии, чтобы отдавать приказы, зайка.

Услышав обращение, Стив гневно раздувает ноздри.

— Ты мне не зайкай. Они все считают, что мы трахаемся.

Тони фыркает, потому что таблоиды — это явно не все. Но вслух произносит другое:

— Ну, они не ошибаются.

Эффект ожидаем. Стив сжимает кулаки. На секунду Тони кажется, что тот в самом деле его ударит. Однако Стив только дергает к себе газету.

— Мы занимаемся не этим.

— Правда. — Это не вопрос. — И как же ты бы это назвал?

Тони видит, как напрягается мышца у Стива на шее, но тот молчит. Он разворачивается, и Тони чувствует: как только Стив уйдёт, их история будет завершена — и останется лишь доводящий до безумия зуд, который никогда не выцарапать из-под кожи.

Тони бросает взгляд на погасший планшет. Как бы ему не нравилось доводить Стива, если это конец, будет бесконечно жаль закончить все на подобной ноте.

— Чем бы это ни было, это было здорово, — произносит он, хотя это в лучшем случае полуправда. Он предложил бы Стиву гораздо больше, если бы только тот мог ответить тем же.

Стив останавливается, и Тони видит, как белеют пальцы, сжимающие газету.

Возможно, еще не все потеряно.

— Это всего лишь слухи, Стив, — добавляет он. — Абсолютно необоснованные.

Стив оборачивается. В Тони впивается взгляд голубых глаз. Может, в этом дело. Может, то, что это лишь слухи, задело что-то внутри. Такой опустошенный, такой одинокий, думает Тони, встречая его взгляд.

И голодный.

Может, голодный настолько, чтобы перестать отказывать себе в том, что лежит перед ним на блюдечке, чтобы дать Тони еще кусочек себя.

Тони сгибает ногу. Пола халата сползает, еле-еле прикрывая пах.

— Хотя не могу сказать, что расстроюсь, если мы их оправдаем.

И ждет. Стол накрыт, каким бы жалким ни было блюдо. Но так между ними всегда. Решает Стив.

— Форму можешь оставить, — добавляет Тони, пряча за лукавой ухмылкой горечь от того, что Стив все еще колеблется.

Но — наконец-то, наконец-то! — он получает, что хочет. Тони видит, как кончик языка Стива скользит по влажным губам, прежде чем они решительно сжимаются.

* * *

Тони лежит лицом в шелковую простыню среди полудюжины подушек, задрав зад кверху и прижимаясь к паху Стива. Тот, держа член в руке, водит им по скользкой расщелине у него между ягодиц. Тони бросает короткий взгляд через плечо — вид у Стива до сих пор такой, будто он в любой момент может передумать, однако Тони уверен, что через пару минут все сомнения рассеются.

Халат по-прежнему на нем, пояс крепко завязан, однако подол задран вверх, открывая Стиву доступ. Верный слову, сам Стив всё ещё почти полностью одет. В качестве маленькой уступки он приспустил штаны вниз, так, что они держатся на бедрах, обнажая задницу.

Честное слово, с его стороны это такой большой шаг вперед, что Тони поражен.

Тони морщится, когда Стив проникает внутрь, раскрывает его широко, почти не обращая внимания на слабое сопротивление мышц. Задницу жжет, член входит с трудом, потому что Тони потратил слишком мало времени на подготовку. Что тут скажешь? Он был слишком заведен… и слегка напуган, что Стив передумает, если дать ему чересчур много времени.

— Боже, — слово срывается с губ Стива полустоном, его руки крепко прихватывают Тони за бедра. На секунду Стив полностью замирает, наслаждаясь теснотой, потом делает пару неглубоких, на пробу, толчков.

— Блядь. — Тони стискивает в кулаках простыню и стонет в предплечье, все еще привыкая к размеру. — Блядь, — повторяет он, чувствуя, как член внутри становится еще больше, и понимая, что Стив даже не был полностью возбужден, когда начинал.

Тони безотчетно раздвигает ноги шире, и Стив воспринимает это как сигнал действовать, начиная вколачиваться по-настоящему. С его задницей он церемонится не больше, чем с его ртом.

Тони поддается навстречу толчкам, ища нужный угол. Ему хватает, чтобы не спихнуть Стива с себя и не пойти за смазкой — хотя надо бы, — но недостаточно, чтобы по-настоящему возбудиться; тут придется помочь рукой.

Он решает, что Стив со своими предпочтениями может идти к черту, и запускает руку под халат.

Стив, наверное, за ним следил, потому что как только Тони начинает дрочить, он склоняется над ним, не прекращая толчков:

— Так ты всегда хотел этого?

Нечестный вопрос.

Тони прижимается щекой к простыне, зажмуривается и ускоряет темп.

— Да, — выдыхает он.

Пусть Стив думает, что дело только в сексе. Кроме секса пока все равно ничего нет. Со всем остальным Тони как-нибудь потом разберётся.

Стив выпрямляется и кладет широкую ладонь ему между лопаток, придавливая к кровати, хотя Тони не пошевелился бы и за все блага на свете. Тони ласкает себя, подстраиваясь под темп того, как Стив его трахает, и член течет на ладонь.

Он понимает, что Стив на грани, по характерной дрожи его бёдер и тому, как он чуть задерживается внутри на высоте каждого толчка. А потом Стив наконец кончает, погрузившись глубоко в Тони, и изливается внутрь.

Сперва Тони решает, что на этом всё и закончится. Стив вытаскивает, Тони чувствует, как стекает по яйцам теплое влажное семя и думает, что мог бы кончить только от этого. Впрочем, ласкать он себя не перестает.

— Ты не кончил, — замечает Стив, кажется, впервые за все время.

Тони едва не всхлипывает от восторга — приоткрыв глаз, он видит, как Стив оглаживает свой по-прежнему возбужденный член и снова пристраивается сзади. Благослови Господь науку и суперсолдатскую сыворотку.

Задница саднит после первого раза, но внутри еще мокро от спермы, и это облегчает проникновение. Тони ждет, что Стив без лишних разговоров продолжит в него вколачиваться, но тот сегодня полон сюрпризов. Исключительно в духе Тони он задвигает ему по самые яйца и останавливается, лишь слегка покачивая бедрами.

Рука Тони на члене замирает.

— Не думал, что тебе так нравится дразнить, Роджерс.

Стив жестко двигает бёдрами всего раз, пробегает пальцами по заду Тони.

— Ты хочешь кончить, Старк, или нет?

О Боже.

В ответ Тони дергает бёдрами, насаживаясь глубже. Он снова себя ласкает, но этого мало, и они оба знают это.

— Как ты хочешь, Тони?

Он знает, как Тони хочет, знает, как им обоим нравится. Ему хочется, чтобы Тони произнес это вслух, и от понимания этого Тони прошивает возбуждением.

— Грубо, — выдавливает он, подаваясь назад, на его член.

— Насколько грубо?

— Хочу, чтобы ты втрахал меня в матрас. Пожалуйста.

Против мольбы Стив устоять не может. Он вдавливает его в кровать, упирается бедрами, заставляя раскрыться шире, и делает так, как просили.

* * *

Стив крепко спит рядом с Тони. Он такой славный, когда резкие черты лица сглажены сном и лунным светом.

Тони весь липкий от их спермы, внутри и снаружи. Надо идти в душ, но тонкий голосок где-то на задворках сознания просит задержаться, зачарованный таким Стивом.

Несмотря на все вольности и прикосновения, что Стив ему сегодня позволил, это не совсем то, на что Тони надеялся.

Он смотрит на его бледные губы, мечтая к ним прикоснуться, почувствовать на своей коже. Даже в самых безумных мечтах он не думал, что они зайдут так далеко. Может, если бы у них было больше времени, они пошли бы дальше. Может…

На прикроватной тумбочке жужжит телефон, бело-синим пятном света в темной комнате. Тони тянется за ним и читает сообщение. Подтверждение следующего визита к онкологу.

Привет, реальность. Было приятно сбежать от тебя хотя бы на день.

Тони кладет телефон и бросает взгляд на Стива. Тот передвинулся, но все так же спит.

Стиву всегда было непросто терять людей. Он не умеет отпускать.

Полгода максимум — вот что доктора обещают Тони.

Может, желание Тони несправедливо. Может, будет лучше, если больше он от Стива ничего не получит.

Может, он и так получил больше, чем должен был.

Он позволяет себе полюбоваться на него еще пару секунд, потом поднимается и идет в душ, закрывая двери спальни — и собственной души.


End file.
